Downed Battleship
by Watson
Summary: After the episode 'Battleship Five', Vert finds that Stanford still has some fears about nearly loosing the entire team. Warnings: Slash, Suggestions of past Adult situations. Not Beta-ed


Title: Sleepless Nights (#47 Heart in the 100 Fic Challenge)  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: VertxStanford  
Warnings: Slash, sexual suggestions, no beta  
Disclaimer: All characters and ideas belong to those who created them. None of which were used for monetary profit.

Notes: It's a little strange to start with number 47 in a hundred fic challenge but I have to confess that after watching the newest episode I just had to write something. I hope to get more writers to come to come over to the fandom^_^. Until then, enjoy please and hope that I can get out more soon.

...

Vert groaned as he glanced over at his clock. It was two in the morning. Who the hell was awake at two in the morning? He sighed as he rose up to a sitting position. The sound of the television wasn't so bad but he had never been a sound sleeper. He threw off the covers and slipped his legs over the side. He looked out the door into the living area and raised an eyebrow. "Stanford?" he asked coming into the room.

Stanford turned away from the woman selling the set of designer kitchen knifes and shot Vert a small smile. "Hey Vert," he said.

"It's two in the morning," Vert yawned as he walked over the couch. "What are you doing up? And why are you watching the home shopping network?"

"I'm not really watching," Stanford admitted as he put the show on mute. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Because you lost Sir Fluffsalot?" Vert asked taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Not really," Stanford sighed, placing the remote on the coffee table before sitting back. "I'll miss that loveable furry face but I figure it was time that I grew up a little and started to sleep on my own." Stanford smiled a little as he looked at Vert. "Besides he went down helping us save the universe like the noble friend he was. I suppose that I could live with the fact knowing he was a real hero out there."

"Couldn't have done it without him," Vert chuckled. It had been a very interesting battle having to deal with giant squids and the fact that they were dealing with being underwater. If Stanford hadn't stepped up their going out there might have been for nothing. He could forget sometimes that Stanford was actually pretty good out there on the field when he was needed. "I was very proud of you today Stanford," Vert said smiling. "You really showed some real smarts out there."

"Oh please," Stanford laughed bitterly rolling his eyes. "I spent most of my time sunbathing up top. One hit and the reverb was down for the count and all I could do was sit top side well you lot did all the real work."

"You saved my butt by getting that fish to spit me up, you saved my butt again by distracting that over grown bug, and you were the only one who managed to save some of the sentient data. Plus you got the chance to make Kalus puke up his kitty kibble. All and all, I'd say you did well today."

Vert wanted to mention how much Stanford had been a help outside the battle zone as well but he wasn't sure how it would be accepted at the moment. Vert hadn't forgotten that a few months ago they had all been complete strangers and now they were a team and Vert was forced into a leadership role that he wasn't sure he could handle sometimes. He could still remember the first night that Stanford came to his room late at night, some how knowing that Vert needed someone to talk to. Being two of the older members of the team they both had kind of a sixth sense for each other's needs.

They didn't do anything that first night really. They just talked about things, about life in general. It would take a few more nights before they were even brave enough to kiss one another. Vert could still remember how breathless he was after Stanford's kiss. Stanford usually was kind of clumsy but with his kisses he was as smooth as James Bond. He was even better at making love, making Vert feel more alive and cared for then any of his other lovers had ever made him feel. Those nights he really appreciated having someone hold him, stroke his hair and tell him that everything was okay and there was no reason to worry.

But with everything suddenly changing and the war suddenly becoming more hectic, things between the two of them had been kind of strained. Vert realized that it was his fault they were drifting away but they hadn't really made it official or anything. Vert had been too tense, his mind to focused on the battle to allow Stanford in completely. They slept in their own beds these days which bothered Vert a little, especially when he woke up expecting to hear Stanford snoring next to him but there was only empty silence.

"Yeah well," Stanford said, his voice wavering a bit. "I guess I'm good for something after all."

That wavering in Stanford's voice made Vert suddenly more alert to the fact that there was a distinct sense of something wrong. Vert took a moment and really looked at Stanford. He then realized that the usually colorful Brit looked a bit paler then usual. Those emerald eyes didn't hold the same glittery confidence that was Stanford's trademark. In reality, Stanford looked tired although at this late night they both probably looked a bit unkempt. But Stanford looked especially tired, especially tense and possibly even a little afraid. "You okay Stanford?"

"Yeah, this last mission just got me rattled," Stanford confessed, his voice not carrying its usual cockiness.

"The one on the Vandal's home planet? I know you hate going there but we don't get to choose the missions Stanford nor do we choose on where we are going."

Stanford shot Vert a cool look. "I get that and although I loathe even stepping foot on that vile planet," the Brit snapped, "that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem Stanford?" Vert asked, his tone very serious. "What the hell has got you up at two in the morning watching people slice up onions and potatoes?"

Stanford sighed as he leaned forwards and put his head in his hands suddenly. "I thought you were dead. I seriously for a minute you and the rest of the team were dead."

The realization hit Vert and he realized that he hadn't even considered that this could have affected Stanford. They had been so ready to just call it a finished mission and move on to the next that he hadn't even stopped to consider the fact that Stanford for a moment in time had thought the worst. He should have realized something was wrong when Stanford had shrugged off finding out what Sage had to say about the data he had collected and Vert should have especially noticed something was wrong when Stanford had bowed out of going for a end of a mission pizza at the dinner. Stanford had been acting strange all evening and Vert as a leader should have realized something was wrong. He wrapped an arm around Stanford's hunched shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Stanford, it's okay. We're all okay."

"I know that," Stanford moaned, his voice muffled by his hands. "I know that and as I sit here my brain keeps telling me that. But even though I know that your all alive I still keep remembering that moment I watched you all disappear into the water. Every time I close my eyes I just see that moment and feel that feeling of complete hopelessness. I felt as if I had lost everything and in that moment all I wanted to do is kill the thing that killed you. I was just filled with such rage but at the same time I wanted to just break down and cry because I couldn't believe that you were all gone."

"I know," Vert said, his voice gentle. "We all appreciate that you would have done that for us and that you were worried about our safety." None of them had ever really known how much Stanford cared about them, always assuming that Stanford was a bit more about himself then the team. But that moment out there once again proved that Stanford was really their friend.

"_Sometimes I get all ready to hate Stanford and just want to sock him in the jaw." _Vert remember Agura saying that as they all had been munching down on pizza that evening. _"But then he goes and does something like save the day or act like a nice guy and I hate him even more because I realize that no matter how much of a jerk he is, we need him."_ She really didn't know how right she was nor even how much Vert needed the cocky Brit. If Stanford hadn't been there Vert would have lost his mind long ago.

"You know what the worst part?" Stanford said lifting his face from his hands shaking Vert from his thoughts. It was at that moment the Vert could see the faint mist of tears in his teammate's eyes. "The worst part is that up till now I didn't even realize that anyone could actually die out there. We've always just gone out there and gotten bruises and what not but never anything serious. We all come back here and laugh about the messes we got in but it wasn't till now that I realized that someday we could be coming back from a battle zone with one person less or worse, not even come back at all." Stanford's voice was trembling as his tears began to slip a little. "We could die out there Vert and although I don't want to die, I don't want to watch any of you die either. I don't want to have to come back alone."

Vert wasn't sure how to deal with this. Stanford was correct in saying that up till that moment they had always dealt with the crazy near death moments by laughing it off. Although they had faced that worst dangers in the world, thanks to their team work and their vehicles they had never really been in danger. It had felt like a game they played as friends, and one that they would always win. But Stanford was right, what if one day they finally used up all their free lives and someone didn't come back. Vert of course had secretly always known this could be a possibility actually. As the leader he knew that he would be the one that would carry everyone's life on his shoulders each night they went out there and if someone were to die it would be on his head. If somewhere to die it would because he wasn't a good enough leader.

But none of them were dead yet and Vert wasn't going to let that happen. Vert smiled gently as he pulled Stanford into his arms, holding him tightly. Stanford's arms wrapped around his waist and Vert could feel the dampness against his neck as Stanford's face rested against his shoulder. "I'm here Stanford," Vert whispered gently as he rubbed Stanford's back. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. We are not going anywhere."

Stanford said nothing although he did whimper just a bit. Vert wouldn't hold it against him not at that moment as he just continued to rub the Brit's back, whispering word's comfort as he made sure that Stanford knew that they were still there, that he was still there. After a moment of that Stanford pulled back a bit and Vert could see the tear tracks and the red eyes. He just smiled as he reached out a hand to touch Stanford's cheek. Their eyes met for a moment, grayish blue meeting emerald green before their lips met tenderly. It wasn't a needy forceful proof of life like some of the kisses they had shared before but just a long tender loving kiss that said that this was real and that for the moment this was all they needed. As they pulled back Vert leaned his forehead against Stanford's, continuing the contact.

"I wish I could tell you that nothing is ever going to happen Stanford," he said softly his eyes focused on Standford's. He gently stroked Stanford's jaw with his thumb, and smiled. "But there are going to be times when we are going to face death head on and I can't say that it will always be all of us here together as a team forever. But as long as I am leader I swear that I will do everything in my power to make sure that every precaution is taken and that everyone makes it out alive." It was a promise that he made himself everyday and it was one he planned to keep even if it meant his own death. He didn't say this of course as Stanford smiled and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you," Stanford breathed.

Vert smiled a bit more. He took a hold of Stanford's hand and gave it a squeeze. He picked up the remote and turned off the television before he rose to his feet, never letting go of Stanford's hand. "Come on," he instructed, gently pulling Stanford to his feet and leading the Brit back to Vert's bedroom. He lead Stanford to the bed, getting in first before allowing the Brit to climb in and snuggle up against his chest. Stanford's arms wrapped around his waist, his face pressed into Vert's chest as Vert calmly ran a hand through Stanford's hair. "No more nightmares," Vert whispered. "Just sleep and I'll be here."

Stanford nodded as he closed his eyes, letting out a happy hum of contentment as he slipped into sleep. His whole body became relaxed and his breathing became comfortably even.

Vert smiled as well as closed his eyes, continuing to run his hand through Stanford's hair until he too slipped into sleep. Neither of them had any more trouble sleeping through the night.


End file.
